metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaped prisoner (Cuba)
A prisoner at the United States Naval Facility in Cuba attempted an escape in March 1975, before eventually being rescued by Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontières. Biography The prisoner was detained at the facility's Camp Omega. During the time of Big Boss's infiltration of the camp to rescue captured ally Chico, the prisoner managed to escape from his cell and went into hiding.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: Not a damn thing. // Marine 2: Only so many places to hide around here. // Marine 1: Where we got left? // Marine 2: West refugee camp. // Marine 1: Let's move. // Marine 2: Roger that.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: Not a trace. // Marine 2: How many places could you hide here? // Marine 1: Has to be somewhere close by... // Marine 2: Dammit! We are leaving no stone un-turned! // Marine 1: Roger that. Two of the base personnel were later alerted to the prisoner's location and that an execution order had discreetly been given.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? Seems they tracked down the prisoner that got out. // Marine 2: Ah, that guy. // Marine 1: Execution order's been given on the down-low. They're about to do it now. // Marine 2: Right. I'll go. // Marine 1: Tell him from me, man - It's nothing personal. // Marine 2: Right. // Kazuhira Miller: That escaped prisoner might have intel about the base. Hiding inside a storage shack, he was sighted by Big Boss, who proceeded to rescue him.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: That's an escaped prisoner. Actually, I guess that makes him a "fugitive enemy combatant" around there. The administrators there don't apply the Geneva Convention to enemy combatants. They're given no rights whatsoever and are subjected to never-ending interrogation... Absolute hell for any prisoner. Most of the detainees were renditioned from countries around the world... But I hear many are just abducted. In return, he gave Big Boss some advice on infiltrating the base's admin building.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Prisoner: I'm guessing you didn't come here just to save my ass, am I right? Maybe this'll help with whatever you're doing. If you want inside the admin building, use the drainage channel... When word came to him that Big Boss had survived the attack on MSF nine years later, he then proceeded to join him under the successor group Diamond Dogs, to repay him for helping him out earlier. Behind the scenes The escaped prisoner is a character from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, whose rescue by the player is optional, but is assumed to have taken place by the article. This prisoner first appeared in the night gameplay demo for Ground Zeroes, first showcased in TGS 2013 and eventually given an English translation. In the demo, it was implied that the reason why the prisoner was rescued was because Snake mistook him for Chico, causing Miller to reprimand Snake for rescuing the wrong prisoner before nonetheless recruiting him into MSF due to his formidable appearance in the ending of the demo.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (TGS Nighttime demo), Kojima Productions (2013). Kazuhira Miller: Chico... No, wait... who the hell?! Snake, you rescued the wrong guy! That said... he looks like a formidable recruit! Welcome aboard, soldier! Boss, for the real mission, just be sure to get Chico and Paz, alright? We're counting on you! He appears in the final version in either a makeshift sorting shed in the northwest area of the western refugee camp, or in the southeast portion, the latter location only after rescuing Chico. In addition, Miller does not mention recruiting him but does say he could have intel. The prisoner's appearance uses the same character model as that of the other male prisoners on the base, which despite his escape, feature bolts in the Achilles tendon and a black bag over the head. If the prisoner is rescued, he'll tell Big Boss that he can infiltrate the admin building via the drainage channel. When the mission is complete, the player will unlock Chico's fourth cassette tape and a "Rescue" trophy/achievement. In addition, rescuing him will result in him being transferred to The Phantom Pain as a Mother Base staff member. By creating a new Ground Zeroes save file with only him rescued, and then transferring to The Phantom Pain, we can identify him as Gray Wallaby C C C B C. He will be unlocked by Main Mission 6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx18K9XL0LU If the player fails to rescue the prisoner in time, some Marines will congregate at the prisoner's location and carry out the execution order, before returning to their posts, with one remaining behind to await collection of the body.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: Sorry I kept you waiting. // Delta 4: Yeah. Well, let's get on with it. // Marine 1: Right. All yours. // Delta 4: CP, this is Delta 4. Situation resolved. Returning to posts. Out. // Marine 1: Your men can return to your posts. I'll wait here until the meat wagon turns up. // Delta 4: Roger that. If the player manages to rescue the prisoner and return to the rough area of Camp Omega, the soldiers will also express annoyance at their inability to find him. If the player manages to rescue the POW while he is hidden (i.e. before rescuing Chico) while synced up to the ''Ground Zeroes'' app, it will result in an Ocelot soldier being unlocked for the Mother Base development menu. Notes and references Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs